La dernière fois
by PrincesseKokaiso
Summary: La dernière fois qu'Edward avait bu du sang humain ? Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.


**La dernière fois, fanfiction Twilight **

**par PrincesseKokaiso**

Avertissement : Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction au sens propre du terme étant donné que je ne suis pas une fan de Twilight. MAIS ce n'est pas non plus une parodie. J'ai utilisé cet univers parce qu'il me facilite la tâche, je l'avoue.

J'espère que vous, fans de Twilight ou non, apprécierez ce One Shot.

Bonne lecture.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était parti de la salle de biologie. Il était sorti précipitamment, et s'était dirigé vers la forêt. Sa présence le rendait mal à l'aise...C'était son sang. Le sang de cette adolescente semblait si délicieux qu'il avait du mal à résister. Et pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne devait pas. Depuis ce jour, il s'était juré de ne plus le faire. Et il avait tenu sa promesse...

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et pourtant, c'était il y a si longtemps... C'était en février 1870, à Londres. La neige avait recouvert les habitations, les routes et les paysages londoniens à la plus grande joie des enfants.

Une soirée. Encore une. Ce serait la dernière. La dernière fois qu'il s'amuserait de cette manière avec ses proies. Il se l'était juré. La même histoire, le même scénario... Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il utilisait cette stratégie. Mais là, il commençait à en avoir assez. Toujours la même chose, encore et encore... Ce n'était amusant qu'au début, et à force, cela devenait lassant. Il faudra ensuite qu'il trouve un autre moyen de se nourrir. Une autre stratégie. Il avait écarté depuis bien longtemps l'idée de se priver de sang humain, c'était hors de question.

Il avait du mal à comprendre la pratique soi-disant végétarienne de certains vampires. Comment un vampire pouvait-il s'abstenir de se nourrir de sang humain ? C'était incompréhensible. Leur nature était de boire du sang d'humain, comment lutter contre celle-ci ? C'était quasiment impossible. Jamais il n'arriverait à se nourrir uniquement de sang animal. Il le savait parfaitement .

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de repenser au débat qui ne cessait de l'opposer à certains de ses amis. Pour l'instant, il était temps de se mettre en route. L'heure de la chasse avait sonné .

C'était un bal masqué. Il aimait cela. Danser avec une inconnue, la séduire, et l'emmener dans une pièce sombre, où personne ne pourrait les voir...Et ne pas enlever son masque.

Il avait opté ce soir là pour un loup blanc, qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. Il entra dans la salle une heure après le début de la soirée, et repéra avec facilité ses proies. Il y avait toujours, après quelques danses, des jeunes filles isolées, leurs amies étant parties avec leurs cavaliers finir la soirée ailleurs, ou d'autres qui étaient juste venues pour accompagner leurs amies, mais qui ne dansaient pas, et qui s'ennuyaient à mourir, s'isolant dans un coin de la salle et regardant avec envie les danseurs.

Il vit dans le fond de la salle une jeune femme avec une robe rose pâle, et de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés relâchés. Elle portait un loup argenté. Elle était debout, regardant les jeunes filles danser. Il s'aperçut qu'à chaque fois qu'un cavalier l'invitait à danser, elle refusait. Soudain, elle marcha d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la suivit, et l'interpella.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ?

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui, et lui déclara :

- Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je m'en vais ? Ce stupide bal masqué est ennuyeux à mourir. J'ai été forcée de venir. Je suis restée une heure par politesse.

- Permettez-moi alors de vous raccompagner., répondit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

- Quel en est l'intérêt ? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me raccompagner chez moi.

- La soirée ne fait que commencer, et …

- Vous pensez que vous arriveriez à me faire passer une soirée amusante ? Très bien. Je vous laisse cette chance., coupa-t-elle, surprise par son insistance.

Il tendit sa main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, s'apprêta à refuser, puis soupira, et prit sa main. Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse, et dansèrent. Elle lui demanda, pendant la danse :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- C'est un secret. Nous sommes à un bal masqué, ne sommes-nous donc pas sensés ne pas révéler notre identité ?, murmura-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire. La musique s'arrêta, et elle lui proposa de sortir, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il héla une calèche et roulèrent pendant une demie-heure. Elle lui demanda son nom. Il lui répondit qu'il le lui dirait quand ils seraient arrivés.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans un lieu que vous ne connaissez certainement pas.

- Qu'allons-nous y faire ?

- Vous verrez bien., dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Il aurait pu la tuer, là, tout de suite, mais il ne le voulait pas. C'était bien trop facile, trop rapide de cette manière. Il voulait faire durer le jeu.

La jeune femme se sentit embarrassée. Elle voulait s'amuser, certes, mais avec cet inconnu, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et ce silence la gênait. Elle observa durant tout le trajet les paysages qui défilaient, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien loin du lieu où s'était tenu le bal.

Une fois arrivés, il la fit descendre de la calèche et renvoya le cocher. Ils entrèrent dans une grande maison entourée d'arbres dont l'on ne pouvait voir le sommet. Le ciel était étoilé, et la lune brillait. Elle lui ordonna alors :

- Nous sommes arrivés, n'est-ce pas ? Alors enlevez ce masque..Et dites-moi votre nom.

Il lui sourit, et lui demanda de patienter quelques instants. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce, chauffée par un feu de cheminée, et ornée de portraits. Les sièges, rouges étaient en velours, et un chandelier trônait, seul, au beau milieu d'une table drapée de blanc.

Ils s'assirent près du feu, et il lui déclara, en enlevant son masque :

- Mon nom est Edward.

La jeune femme fut tout d'abord surprise par ses yeux d'une intense beauté, verts comme de l'émeraude, et la pâleur de son visage qu'elle avait déjà remarqué au début de leur rencontre.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Elizabeth, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Beth., répondit-elle, tout en ôtant son loup.

Il sortit du buffet deux verres et une bouteille de vin.

- Beth, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai amenée ici ?, rétorqua Edward, lui tendant un verre de vin.

- Non, et cela m'est égal. J'ai envie de passer du bon temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de passer la soirée avec vous. Peu importe ce qui se passera au cours de cette soirée. J'en ai assez de cette vie, de toutes ces contraintes, de ces soirées qui ne riment à rien... Je vais bientôt me marier avec un homme que je ne connais pas... et que je n'aimerai certainement pas. Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Pas de cette manière. C'est une vie ennuyeuse, sans liberté. Je préfèrerais mourir, voyez vous. Avez-vous déjà frôlé la mort, Edward ?, dit-elle, tout en se levant et regardant par la fenêtre, le verre à la main.

- Eh bien, on a bien failli me tuer, une fois, oui. Je n'avais que 19 ans à cette époque. J'ai bien cru sur le coup que j'allais mourir. Mais le tueur en question ne m'a pas achevé. Il m'a laissé vivre., expliqua le jeune homme, qui s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi parlez vous de cet évènement comme si cela faisait déjà un siècle ? Vous semblez n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années... Quel âge avez-vous ?, répondit-elle, se retournant vers lui.

- Si je vous donnais mon âge, vous ne me croiriez pas. Il m'a épargné parce qu'il a vu. Il a vu que je n'avais qu'un seul désir, celui de vivre., déclara-t-il. _Et il m'a ensuite rendu immortel,_ pensa-t-il.

- Le désir de vivre... Alors que moi, je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, celui de mourir..., dit-elle, baissant les yeux.

- Si vous aviez le pouvoir de devenir immortel, que feriez-vous ? Tâcheriez vous d'aimer votre vie, ou essayeriez vous par tous les moyens de mourir, bien que ce soit inutile ?, demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien je.. Je pense que si je le devenais, j'aurai ainsi l'occasion de tout changer, de changer de vie. De vivre comme je le souhaite. De réaliser tous mes projets, tous mes rêves... J'opterai donc pour la première solution. Mais cela est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

- En effet. Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Votre souhait serait donc de mourir.. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas...

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore morte ? Parce que... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un le fasse, je n'ose pas le faire moi-même. Je ne peux pas le faire parce que j'ai peur que mon entourage ne m'en empêche , qu'au moment fatidique, quelqu'un arrive et me sauve., dit-elle, rougissante.

- Si je pouvais vous tuer, là, maintenant, m'en seriez vous reconnaissant ?, proposa-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Je pense que... oui .

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux mourir... Et peut-être que le mieux, c'est de mourir en sachant qui m'a tuée... Mourir par vos propres mains me conviendrait parfaitement., rétorqua-t-elle, sans la moindre hésitation.

Edward ne dit rien, se leva, se rapprocha d'elle et caressa son visage. C'était un beau visage, où la joie de vivre n'y était plus, où seul le regret était présent. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lut la tristesse et le désespoir. Il la serra contre lui, respira l'odeur de son parfum, et se décida à planter ses canines dans son cou. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui chuchota d'un ton doux : " Edward... ". Il ne s'arrêta pas, et but son sang, tandis qu'elle souriait, murmurant des mots qu'il ne put entendre... Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion, c'était à la fois douloureux, mais tellement plaisant... Le sang de la jeune femme l'enivrait, et il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle, que jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter...Il tâcha cependant de ne pas s'emporter et se rendit compte que son coeur ne battait plus. C'était terminé. Il avait exaucé son voeu, celui de mourir...

Les jours qui suivirent, il n'eut plus le désir de se nourrir du sang humain. Il s'était promis, depuis ce jour, de ne plus jamais tuer des humains. De ne plus boire leur sang. Tuer des gens pour se nourrir lui semblait désormais absurde. Pourquoi devrait-on ôter la vie à des gens qui ont envie de vivre , tandis que d'autres ont envie de mourir ?

L'odeur du sang de Bella lui avait redonné envie de boire, encore une fois, le sang d'un humain. C'était moins ennuyeux que de tuer un animal. Etablir un plan, dialoguer avec la proie, puis la tuer.. Cela lui manquait. Cette soirée avec Elizabeth lui avait ouvert les yeux; il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne devait pas prendre la vie de ces personnes qui elles, n'avaient peut-être pas envie de mourir... Après tout, qui était-il pour décider de la vie ou de la mort des gens ? Mais là, il en avait assez. Assez de faire le philosophe.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les Cullen, il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de se nourrir de sang d'un humain. Et pourtant, là, tout de suite, il en voulait. Il voulait en boire jusqu'à ce que sa soif disparaisse, peu importe combien de personnes il faudrait tuer. Cependant,le moindre geste pourrait le trahir. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas tuer Bella, car les Cullen l'en empêcheraient aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas, non plus, s'attaquer à un habitant de Forks. Peut-être pourrait-il voler du sang humain à l'hôpital... Impossible. Carlisle le repérerait aussitôt. Il avait tellement envie... encore une fois, une dernière fois... Il avait tellement soif... Soif de sang humain...

Désespéré, il s'assit contre un arbre. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait résister, mais il savait que cette fois, il n'y arriverait pas... Le seul sang qu'il voulait, c'était celui de Bella. Mais comment faire pour la tuer quand on n'est pas libre de ses choix et de ses actes ? Quelle idée d'avoir rejoint les Cullen !

- Edward ? Que faites-vous ici ? dit une voix d'un ton doux.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune femme qui lui souriait. Elle portait une robe rose et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle...C'était impossible... Il était en train d'halluciner...

- E...Elizabeth ?, demanda-t-il, peu rassuré.

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Mais parlons de vous, si vous le voulez bien. Vous semblez avoir des soucis..., déclara-t-elle, s'asseyant à côté de lui et observant son visage.

- C'est..je.. C'est que... je...

- Allons, vous pouvez tout me dire. Je sais que vous vous êtes promis de ne plus tuer depuis cette soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Et je sais que vous l'avez toujours tenue., coupa-t-elle.

- C'est exact mais j'ai tellement...soif, j'ai tellement envie de ...

- Envie de boire le sang de cette demoiselle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dites-moi..Si vous avez réussi à vous contrôler pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas résister aujourd'hui ?

- C'est.. cette odeur.. Il a l'air si délicieux..., avoua-t-il.

- Ceci n'est pas une excuse valable. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai réussi à être aussi mince ? Voyez-vous, cette situation me rappelle un peu la mienne. Vous avez des pâtisseries qui semblent si délicieuses devant vous, que vous auriez bien envie de les manger, toutes. Mais il vous faut résister à tout prix. Il suffit juste de ne pas les avoir sous les yeux., expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais ... c'est différent, je...

- Vous devez tenir cette promesse que vous avez faite. Peut-être trouverez-vous un autre moyen, je ne sais pas, mais en attendant, éloignez-vous d'elle. Ainsi, vous ne serez pas tenté de la tuer...du moins pour le moment.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle s'éloigna et il la vit disparaître.

Une semaine plus tard, il retourna au lycée et vit Bella. Il se rendit compte, alors qu'il la regardait, que ce désir de la tuer et de boire son sang s'était évanoui...

**FIN**


End file.
